


Routine

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all Elijah's memories of getting up early in New Zealand are unpleasant ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

Even after six months, Elijah still loves seeing the sun come up over the New Zealand landscape, but having to be in the make-up trailer at 5 am got old really quick. By the end of the first month of filming he was already tired of it. Now just hearing the word _feet_ can make him grimace because it reminds him of the hour and a half of sleep having them applied costs him every morning.

"Morning, Doodle."

Elijah looks up at the sound of the familiar voice and watches Sean enter the trailer, ready to begin his day. He's wearing a baseball cap on his head, backward, as usual, carrying a disposable cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other, just like always.

"Hi, Seanie. Isn't it a great morning?"

Elijah is all smiles as he moves to greet him. He throws his arms around Sean's neck, sighing as he feels his co-star's strong arms engulf him. The hug is brief, like every morning, and like every morning, the touch gives Elijah a small, private thrill.

 

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v110/InkGypsy/?action=view&current=Routine.jpg)

 

As Sean releases him, Elijah realizes there are some parts of his morning routine he'll never get tired of.


End file.
